


And You, My Love, Are Gone

by brahe



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Basically, M/M, Post-The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, there's a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, after everything, Thomas sits up late, haunted by the ghost of things he's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You, My Love, Are Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Some more feelings about the Death Cure. I will never be okay.
> 
> Title from The Chain by Ingrid Michaelson.

Thomas wasn't really sure how to grieve. He remembered losing people in his life before this mess, but he didn't remember the pain and the sorrow that he knew went with it. And even with the losses he'd sustained since the Glade, it wasn't like this. This was a vicious pain, every day ripping out a piece of his heart and reminding him of what was lost.

  
The weather recently seemed to be in sympathy with him: menacing clouds covered the usually bright sky and the wind howled through the trees late into the night. Minho loved it, and so did the others, for that hadn't experienced weather such as this without the threat of dying. It looked like it was going to rain, but it remained a constant threat that never materialized. Thomas couldn't bring himself to find the silver lining because the joy reminded him that Newt wasn't here to share it, and the gloom only amplified his existing thoughts.

  
Minho worried about him, that much was obvious. He kept an eye out for him and made sure he had what he needed. Thomas was grateful for him, and at times he felt guilty for not being there to support Minho. After all, he lost a best friend as well. But Thomas was selfish, and he let himself wallow in grief alone. Minho tried to tell him several times that _this isn't want he would want, you know that_ , but Thomas couldn't bring himself to admit it.

  
He realized it one night why it hurt his heart so much, why there was a hole in his soul and an ache in his bones. Minho was in the bed beside his but besides that he was alone in the room in the dark. "I love him," he said. A weight lifted off his chest at the same time one settled on it and he let out a breath. It was enough for a moment to help the pain, but he couldn't say it in the right tense. It hurt enough as it was.

  
"I know," Minho said after a moment. Thomas jumped, sitting up and facing Minho, though he couldn't see him well in the dark. Thomas didn't speak, for he couldn't decide what to say.  
"How'd you know?" he asked eventually. There were a thousand other things he should've said, but Minho huffed a sort of depressed sigh because he understood.  
"It's kind of obvious," he answered and Thomas supposed he agreed.

  
"I'm sorry," Thomas told him, hoping the words made up for everything he'd done wrong since this mess started. Minho took a breath.

  
"I know," Minho said again, and the room feel back into silence. Thomas feel asleep to the conflicting feelings of sorrow and acceptance, a confusing burn behind his heart that refused to go away.

  
  
The following morning, it finally rained.


End file.
